


Arouse and Arouse

by casper



Category: (Disney) Sleeping Beauty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casper/pseuds/casper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wishes to awaken the princess with a certain kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arouse and Arouse

He finds her on a bed, her long silk strands of gold veiling around her head. Her mouth painted a perfect shade of red and hands elegantly placed on her middle. She looks peaceful. Too peaceful.

Stepping closer, he eats away at the distance until his legs are drawn on the mattress beside her. She smells of roses and jasmine. He wants to kiss, to touch.

Fingers drawling down the line of her arm, he can’t help but continue the journey downward. He doesn’t stop until his fingers are where warmth emits from beneath the blanket covering her legs. Phillip never has done such things, has never thought of where his mouth would be pressed. Fingers of their own accord pull away the materials that cover her. Dress beautiful yet too covering for such a beauty is being tugged up.

Beautiful, exquisite; his eyes feast at her. Even though she sleeps, he doesn’t miss the scent of arousal when his mouth presses on lips that are not stained with red.

A gasp erupts from the sleeping princess when his tongue delves inside, using fingers so that he may probe and taste, lick and suck to his heart’s content. He can feel her thighs drawl up, her breath laboring.

One might ask how he awoke the princess. He will simply say with a kiss.

She screams out, the voice musical yet raw. He wants to chuckle at this but it seems she’s starting to come undone. Sharp nails are clawing at his dark locks, begging for him to finish so that she may lie on eyes on her lover. He likes that word: lover.

Smirking, he happily gives what she is asking with a flick of a tongue and a twist of a wrist. She cries out, her hair now messy and lovely. Her mouth is parted in wakeful bliss. Her swelling breasts rise up and down, mesmerizing him.

“Such a way to wake from a long sleep,” She murmurs to him. Her fingers coil on his coal colored shirt sleeve, pulling him closer. “It makes me hunger for more.”

Her lips are on his, feasting on her own flavor as he conquers her mouth with passion and teeth. She likes it when he nibbles on her bottom lip.

When they break apart, air is in need. He leans down until his hot breath is coasting down her ear, making a shiver rush through her.“Then by all means, I shall wake this sleeping beauty again and again.”


End file.
